1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having stand-by mode and operation method thereof, more particularly, an electronic apparatus having two stand-by modes respectively including different characters and the operation methods thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
On the premise of environment protection, it is important for saving energy in modern electrical equipment. The using time of the battery is generally decided by the normal operation of the elements, and power consumption and efficiency of stand-by mode, so the different operations and stand-by modes are applied in actual design according to the system requirement for decreasing power consumption. For example, wireless application has one or more settings, such as Quiet Mode, Sleep Mode, Power down Mode, Card Disable, Radio Off, and so on. Therefore, how to save energy in the stand-by mode is an issue worth of research.
The general stand-by modes are divided to two types as follows:                (1) The stand-by mode is set by the built-in or external software driving processor. In other word, the stand-by mode triggered condition is firstly set by the system, and then the stand-by mode is set by the external software or built-in firmware when the stand-by mode triggered condition is satisfied. However, the operated processors are required to stay on whether the software or firmware is used, and these processor themselves must waste a large amount of energy. Hence, this way is not economical.        (2) The external pin is triggered. In other words, the stand-by mode is set by the specific hardware. However, the specific hardware is only used in the limit and fixed stand-by mode, and different stand by modes respectively need to be triggered by different pins. With the chip area and the number of pins are decreased, it is not an economical method of using many pins to set these stand-by modes.        
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus having stand-by mode and operation method thereof, more particularly, an electronic apparatus having two stand-by modes respectively including different characters and the operation methods thereof for improving the drawbacks, such as too many pins or wasting much energy in the conventional stand-by mode.